


A Little Fall of Rain

by 13ways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Leeds festival, M/M, Music Festival, They live together deal with it, august 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ways/pseuds/13ways
Summary: Leeds Festival. 17 and 19.Drabble prompt: GALOSHES





	A Little Fall of Rain

The licorice’s been eaten; all that’s left are sticky fingers and teeth. Outside: distant music, drunken concertgoers, rain tapping on their tent.

They sprawl across messy blankets. Louis throws one leg across Harry, who fidgets and digs back.

“Listen, Curly, if you don’t stop kicking…”

“What— ”

“‘Might kiss you.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“Why not.”

Harry grins. “Chicken.”

Louis’ hand cups Harry’s jaw; he stares intently, a knot inside. Harry’s lips are parted, the candied sweetness lingering there.

Their mouths meet, soft and fast.

Harry kicks over the galoshes in the corner, startling them both.

“Alright?”

No answer.

“Harry…”

“Lou. Come here.”

 

 

 


End file.
